


Comfort

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Book Spoilers, F/M, based on the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the crew decided to get tattoos with their numbers of 'person on Mars', she never thought Beck would be the person to give her some comfort for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Someone send me the prompt on tumblr: ["The egress order had been determined years earlier. A month before launch, we all got tattoos of our Mars numbers. Johanssen almost refused to get her 15� because she was afraid it would hurt. Here's a woman who had survived the centrifuge, the vomit comet, hard-landing drills and 10k runs. A woman who fixed a simulated MDV computer failure while being spun around upside-down. But she was afraid of a tattoo needle."- Watney! I can totally see this as a Fic with Beck ultimately persuading her!] and I needed to write :)
> 
> If you like this, please reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/145211177633/the-egress-order-had-been-determined-years) back on tumblr!

**Comfort**

As Vogel laughed while Martinez took the picture of his new tattoo, Beth fell the knot on the bottom of her belly drop into a wave of cold feeling around her entire body. She heard the artist ask for the next one, and the laughs of Watney and their pilot when Lewis announced it was her, she had said with a cheerful tone: _go Johanssen!_ and she knew this was the worst idea ever. And not because she thought the tattoo tradition is bad or that tattoos are bad, is just— The… the thing. The inty thing, what is its name? THE THING! Yeah, it was a little overwelming to surrender to it, she was trained astronaut now but she hadn’t had the need to fight one of those pointy, shining things in forever. She always hated going to the doctor.

“Come on, Johanssen! It’s just a little peck!” Watney tried to make her smile and she appreciate it, really, but her legs were jelly right now and her voice had took some vacations. She smiled at him, then tried to take a step but couldn’t. 

“You know…” She started, there is no shame on chicken out when you are going to Mars. “I don’t think I— I don’t need a reminder for it. I know my number pretty well, I…”

Then, strong hands on her shoulders. Beth looked back, it was the doctor. She could recognize that smell anywhere, and when she looked up to find his smile she felt her cheeks go red. Fuck. From all people, Chris Beck was the last one allowed to did this to her, she would end up sayng yes to whatever he would ask for. It was unfair. Yet, he heard everyone around them trying to not laugh, even lewis was having fun with this and she was so gonna hit Mark and Rick later, this was so unfair. The doctor turn her around and smiled warm to him before talking.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I just… don’t see why should I get one, too.” She answered almost without thinking “I mean… I know we say we will all… but…”

“Does needles scare you, maybe?”

Needles! Those things! Yeah, she nodded slowly and there was no alughs now. Beck did a little sound, like an ‘awn’ but without sounding… that way, that bothering way some guys do when things like this happened. It was understanding, something nice like that. She looked up again, the doctor was thinking about it for a few seconds before turning her again, and walking with her to where the artist was smiling at her. She was anice girl, too. Beth was sure she would understand her fear, probably has seen it before, and she was just smiling and waiting for them to say something.

“So my friend is a little scared about this…” He started, and the girl laughed at him. She was— was she flirting? Oh god, no. “Can I sit with her maybe? So she will be calm.”

“Sure, handsome.” She answered, getting up for an extra chair.

“Maybe is this okay?”

“I still don’t want it…” She said.

Beck smiled again, and took her hand. “I’ll help you to kick Martinez’s and Watney’s ass when is over…” He mummed and she laughed now, her hand felt warm in his.

“I still don’t…”

“Nothing will happen, I promise you that.” And he sat when the chair for him was left. “It’s not gonna hurt, the image is tiny and we will chose a place that doesn’t hrurt that much.” And he looked at the woman again, “right?”

“Sure thing. Come on, darling…” The artist told her and Beth sat in place, looking at the infographic with the pain scale. Well. It wasn’t that bad.

Johanssen moved her hand again, searching for Beck’s without looking at him, she could still hear and feel her teammates’ joy with the situation and the way they were acting. But Beth couldn’t care less, especialy when Beck took her hand again and squeezed it to support her in the matter. Maybe it wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
